Charlene Turner
Charlene, sometimes called Charlie as a nickname, is one of the Kingdom Keepers recruited by Wayne Kresky. Her main contribution to the team is that she is also a major athlete. This girl is a cheerleader, dancer, track runner, champion gymnast, and a scrabble wiz. Appearance She is decribed as blonde, blue-eyed, and gorgeous, the type of girl you'd see on a cereal box. She looks older than she really is. Finn describes her as a typical American girl, no doubt she had modeled before. Personality Though she is a jock, she is smart too. She is often the most reluctant and fearful but she gains confidence and becomes very courageous as the story progresses. According to the 'official' website, Charlene is an overachiever girl turned covert DHI team member. All that and a Scrabble wiz, plus a keen ability to decode anagrams. But she’s still scared of the dark, and extremely afraid of Maleficent. In fact, Charlene is the most easily frightened of all the DHI kids. But despite some whining and a bit of boy-craziness, Charlene is good with people and can make friends with anyone. She has a hard time liking Amanda, but other than that she has the other Keepers right were she wants them. Now that’s a strategic advantage! Kingdom Keepers Disney After Dark She enters The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh with Willa to look for clues that link to the The Stonecutter's Quill, they are trapped there by Maleficent, who makes the sprinkling system go wild. They find a single clue, an s, which was spray-painted. Near the end of the book, they both go with Wayne Kresky to check the frozen food section of the Utilidors under the Magic Kingdom for any signs of Maleficent. Disney At Dawn She enters the Animal Kingdom As DeVine, the green leaf person, and frees Philby and Willa from The Sleeping Beauty Syndrome. She keeps an eye on the Bat enclosure of the Animal Kingdom and sneaks inside to reconnect a security camera that has conviniently become broken. Disney in Shadow Charlene becomes a little jealous of Amanda, but helps the Kingdom Keepers immensly. Power Play Charlene is put under a curse by the Evil Queen to spy on the Kingdom Keepers, but is released from the spell by Philby from a kiss. She continues to show off her athletic abilities throughout the book. Shell Game Relationships Finn Whitman Charlene develops a crush on him in Disney in Shadow, and competes for his attention with Amanda. She often tries to impress him, like in Power Play, creating a scary roller coaster ride to impress Finn. Finn doesn't really like Charlene that way, though, as he really likes Amanda. She usually flirts with Finn, even riding on his bike. In Shell Game, she continues to pursue Finn, and at one point, Finn kisses her after she figures out an important OT plan, and Charlene becomes stunned. Then, she kisses him passionately, and Finn says that it isn't them. However, she can't stop staring at his lips for the rest of the conversation. She then realizes later that her crush on Finn is over. Amanda Lockhart Amanda and Charlene are "frenemies", both competing for Finn's attention, but work together when needed. In Shell Game, Amanda pretends not to know that Charlene is gymnastic, because of their strained relationship. In many of the books they hide thier relationship of being a frenemy from Finn. This is because they don't want to look mean. However, Charlene realizes there is no need for that anymore, because her crush on Finn is over. Terry Maybeck Charlene and Maybeck are just friends until Shell Game, where romantic feelings begin to arise. They are assigned to watch The Base together, which brings them closer. At one point while guarding, Charlene starts to fall a long drop, and Maybeck tries to catch her, but misses by a foot or so. Luckily, Charlene turned her fall into a gymnastic move, but Maybeck honestly thought she was going to fall, so tears showed in his eyes. Afterwards, they hold hands, but not romantically, but brotherly, however, "it felt good for both of them". Later on, on the boat, when Charlene is assigned to a mission, Maybeck tries to help her, but Charlene automatically pushes him away. When she realizes that, she takes it back and tells him it's sweet that he wants to help her, and Maybeck's face lights up with happiness. Mrs. Turner It claims in book three, Disney in Shadows, that Charlene's mother insists on rubbing her back before going to sleep, therefore why she always appears in her nightgown. It also states on page 259, that her mother is single, giving more time of her to spend time with Charlene. In Power Play, when Amanda needs help getting some information from Sallie, Charlene begs her mother to go to Finn's school (Amanda goes to the same school as Finn) because she has a "huge crush" on Finn and that she will simply arrive as a guest. Her mother, seeing no other option, decides to let her go. Willa Angelo Willa and her are best friends. Originally Charlene and Willa were the first girl DHIs, so naturally they bonded. They balance each other, they both make friends easily, but Charlene is athletic and Willa is smart. There was a small curve in thier relationship in Power Play when Philby woke Charlene up with a kiss, due to Willa having a major crush on him. Willa forgave Charlene and Philiby when he explains the purpose of the kiss and then the rest with him is history. Category:Protagonist Category:DHI Category:Kingdom Keeper Category:Disney after Dark Category:Disney at Dawn Category:Disney in Shadow Category:Power Play Category:Shell Game Category:Dark Passage